


you’re the one i love

by bradbakshi



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Co-workers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jo Is Such A Bitch And I Love Her, M/M, Poppy Is Only Mentioned, so little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: brad and david are soulmates.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	you’re the one i love

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this one took a few days, i know i havent posted enough to have a “style” but i do think that this ones a little different !!! be nice !! also i think yall can tell by now that i dont edit my fics v well....so sorry but have this anyways cus its honestly my fav thing ever:(((

Brad didn’t understand the hype around having a soulmate. Yeah, when he was a teenager he felt excited seeing little study notes and doodles on his arms, but as time went by and he still hadn’t met his soulmate, it got tiring. Especially when the stranger never said anything about themself, only offering reminders and to do lists that weren’t even met for Brad.

He could write something himself, sure, but when he was younger, he always had this idea that his soulmate would find him. Now that he’s older, he just didn’t see the point. He wasn’t going to scribble on himself like a little kid. 

It’s been years and he was still getting daily reminders to drink water or to let the cat out written on the back of his hand. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t interest him, the fact that this person couldn’t say their name or anything but would let Brad share the intimacy of knowing their schedule, but he wasn’t going to fall in love with someone’s handwriting.

-

David had been writing on himself since he learned about soulmates. He never disclosed his name or anything, because he quite liked the idea of them finding each other on their own. It was cheesy, yeah, but fate existed which was why everything happened for a reason.

Of course that didn’t mean that he wasn’t disappointed after days of writing little peeks into his life down and getting no response, but he never stopped. When David first thought that he was getting ignored, he immediately chastised himself, considering other reasons why he hadn’t been getting responses.

Regardless of the discouraging lack of response, he made sure to write little reminders for himself (and for his soulmate to see) everynight, before washing them the next night and writing a set of new ones. Whoever his other half was, he hoped that they at least enjoyed knowing him like this.

-

While brushing his teeth, Brad felt a familiar tingle on his hand and rolled his eyes. By the time he was done, the tingling had gone away. He brought the palm of his hand to his face, expecting to see another reminder to get milk or water the cacti, but his eyes widened at what he saw.

“• Convince Jo to leave Ian alone “

Brad’s soulmate worked at Mythic Quest. Eyes still comically wide, he almost ran out of the bathroom and into his room, fishing out a pen. He had the pen pressed against the skin of his wrist before he stopped himself. What was he doing? He couldn’t just say something now after decades of silence. He felt like he had to, though. He put the pen down and sat on his bed, thinking.

Who had a problem with Jo’s strange loyalty to Ian? Poppy? No. She found her soulmate months ago. It was some girl he can’t remember the name of. That left…huh. David. That actually made sense. Who else would leave little reminders to complete necessary human activities with little smileys at the end? 

He picked up the pen again and wrote, “David?” He bit his lip anxiously as he did so, something he hadn’t done in years.

-

David dropped his marker in surprise when he felt a tingle on his wrist. Although he had never felt it before, he knew what it was. His soulmate. Pulling back the sleeve of his pajama shirt, he watched as a simple but elegantly written word appeared on his skin.

“David?”

He swore that his heart stopped beating for a moment as he scrambled to pick up his marker. It seemed that his heart was having a hard time, because while his heart rate slowed moments ago, it had just started picking up rapidly. 

“Yeah! What’s your name? :)”

There was no response. 

At first, David had thought that they were at a loss for words, that they were processing everything. Apparently, they knew each other! That’s so crazy. So for a few minutes, he sat on his bed waiting patiently and although he had yet to feel anything, he checked his wrist every few seconds.

Soon those minutes had somehow become an hour, and there was still no response. David rubbed his eyes and leaned forward, his head in his hands. What did he do wrong? It was one sentence. Maybe his smiley face was creepy. That didn’t make any sense though, because he often included smileys at the end of his notes. Why would his soulmate reply once and then just stop?

He looked up and held his wrist in his hand, reading his name over and over. As he examined the handwriting, he considered the possibility that his soulmate had just fallen asleep, but how? How could someone just fall asleep after discovering their soulmate? 

When David’s eyes started drooping, and he couldn’t stop yawning, he checked his phone for the time. It was almost midnight. Call him old, but he preferred being in bed by eleven at the latest. He didn’t think that he’d been sitting there that long, but he was really upset. He put his marker away and crawled under the covers. It’s nobody’s business but his own if he fell asleep with tears in his eyes, thinking about his soulmate.

-

Brad didn’t want to be an asshole, but what was he supposed to do? His soulmate was David! He wasn’t shocked that he ended up being a man- really he knew for a while that he liked men, but David? 

Brad had never really seen him in that way before now. He supposed that he was more inclined to be nice to and around David, but that was just because he was ridiculously soft with a big heart. He was a good guy who, often at his own expense, could lighten the mood and make people feel better. He told corny jokes that still managed to be endearing, and his laugh was so pure and joy inducing but…wait.

Shit, he was in love with David. Brad fell back onto his bed and groaned. How did he not fucking know? He couldn’t believe that he only realized his feelings because of the universe. The same universe that he honestly thought he had told to shut the fuck up a long time ago. He supposed he owed it an apology though, seeing as he found his soulmate after years of thinking it just wouldn’t happen. 

Brad tossed his pen onto the floor and threw himself completely onto the bed. He was almost spread eagle on his comforter and although he didn’t mean to, he fell asleep contemplating how to confront David tomorrow.

-

David felt gross when he woke up. He was confused for a second before he realized that he had kind of cried himself to sleep. He got out of bed and looked at his wrist. His heart clenched and he went to the bathroom. In the shower, he scrubbed off all the writing on his skin. He wanted to keep his name, but it would hurt too much to look at all day.

He didn’t think he was this upset when his wife left him. Yeah, he loved her, but he knew deep down that he was settling. When she found her soulmate and left, it hurt that he was alone again, but he knew it was for the best. Now that his actual soulmate didn’t want anything to do with him, though, the pain he felt during the divorce seemed like nothing.

David finished getting ready for work and tried not to think about his soulmate on the way to work.

-  
Brad woke up with a crook in his neck, and just generally uncomfortable. He couldn’t remember how he fell asleep, but he must’ve moved around a lot because he felt like he hadn't gotten an hour of sleep. He was also cold as shit. That’s when he noticed he hadn’t even gotten under the covers last night. What the fuck? 

Oh. David.

He knew it was shitty of him to just dip like that, but he truly didn’t know what to do. He definitely had to figure something out soon though because, knowing David, he was probably heartbroken.

Brad thought some more about how he would tell David. He wasn’t particularly fond of grand gestures or making a scene, but David would probably appreciate it. Thinking about doing some crazy romantic thing didn’t sound so bad if it was for his...soulmate. 

Brad felt chills when he thought it. 

“My soulmate.” He said out loud to himself, and suddenly he was fifteen again reading about how his favorite celebrity couples found each other and praying that he’d have a story just as beautiful one day.

He ignored the giddy feeling so potent that he could feel it in his fingertips as he got ready for work. Before he left, he picked up the pen he had tossed last night and held the tip just above his skin, deciding what to write- or if he shouldn’t at all.

-

David was at work before Brad, which was unusual. Despite what Brad wanted everybody to think, he was actually really dedicated and a hard worker, which meant he was very punctual and was almost always the first one there. It’s not like David got there late most days, so he wasn't worried or anything, it was just weird. 

He brushed it off, though, and began working, reading over an agreement to secure this year’s budget.

When Brad got there, he got right to work. He didn’t spare a good morning or a wave. He didn’t even look at David, who frowned, but left it alone. Maybe he was just in a mood again. He understood that Brad had a tendency to burn out every so often. 

That didn’t stop it from hurting when he said, “Good morning!” and the greeting went unanswered. He knew that if he was upset, he’d like someone to try and cheer him up so he kept saying little things here and there.

“Oh! You know what I just remembered? There’s this- Where are you going?” He was just about to invite him to a thing when Brad got up from his desk. He walked over and took David’s pen out of his hand, who looked at him with confusion.

“Brad?” David asked slowly as he pulled his sleeve up, and for a moment he thought- no it couldn’t be. It turned out, though, that it could be. As Brad pressed the pen against his skin, David felt a tingle from his own. His eyes widened as he watched a sentence form in the same script he saw for the first time yesterday.

“Sorry about last night. Hey, soulmate.”

Before Brad could put the pen down, David had him by the collar, pulling him down to meet him in a kiss. Brad found himself kissing back, thanking God in the back of his mind that their door was closed. He pulled away when he tasted salt, and saw David with tears streaming down his face.

“David?” Brad asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern as he cupped his face with his hands. David laughed at the uncharacteristic gesture (even though it made his face heat up), but through his tears it sounded more like a sob.

“I thought you hated me.” He admitted quietly, and the tears stopped falling but they remained wet on his cheeks. Brad shook his head repeatedly, pecking him on the lips.

“No, no, no. Last night I just didn’t know what to say. I know it’s not an excuse for making you feel this way, but I’ve just been waiting for this my whole life and I honestly thought that I’d never find you. When I finally did, I couldn’t process it. Somehow, I’ve been waiting for someone who’s been right in front of me for the longest time. God, David, I didn’t even realize that I loved you until you wrote that stupid fucking reminder about Jo.” Brad was crying too by the time he had stopped talking, breathing quicker than normal.

David thought he was done, but listening to Brad and seeing him cry was the last straw. Suddenly, they were crying together, David’s face in Brad’s hands and separated by nothing but a desk.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Brad whispered as they looked into eachothers eyes, and he’d honestly be embarrassed if it weren’t for the way that David was looking at him like maybe he was the best thing that’s ever happened to him too. 

“I love you too.” David said, and they remained like that until Brad spoke up.

“My knees hurt.” He said seriously, and David stared at him blankly for a moment before they were both laughing, foreheads pressed together until Brad got up.

“And- and you call me the old man!” David said through his laughter as Brad stuck his tongue out at him even though he found it hilarious too. 

Ian popped his head in at that time, probably checking to see what the noise was about. “Hey, guys! Glad to see you getting along so well!” He said, dragging his words out. “What’s the party about?”

Brad coughed and straightened his sweater out before sitting down at his desk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jo popped her head in below Ian’s and took one look at the two of them before opening her mouth. 

“They were making out.” 

“Jo-“ Ian didn’t even bother to finish his sentence, sighing.

Brad put his face in his hands while David flushed red, stumbling over his words trying to form an excuse. 

“Oh god, you guys were.”

“You guys were totally making out!”

Ian and Jo said at the same time. They glanced at each other, Ian creeped out, and Jo creepy.

“Can you two please leave? We’re trying to get work done. Unlike you, Mr. Boss, running around sharing gossip with your assistant.” Brad smirked as Ian groaned and David jumped in with, “My assistant.”

“See ya, soulmates. I can’t promise that this won’t be all over the building in five minutes.” Ian grinned, and before Brad could get up and strangle him, he left with Jo following him.

“Why can’t Jo just accept that she’s my assistant?” David whined, and Brad raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what you’re worried about? Ian just said he’s going to out us to the whole company.” David smiled.

“Why should I be worried? If I hadn’t taken such a long break from work already, I’d be out there telling them myself. I mean, you’re my soulmate!” David gushed, and Brad’s gaze softened.

“You’re right. You did get a pretty sweet deal, ending up with me.” David knew that Brad was teasing but he couldn’t help but agree anyways. Brad was literally the best person he could have ever hoped to be with, even if he didn’t fully realize it until now.

“I did.” David said warmly, and Brad felt his face warm up.

“Hey, would you maybe want to- Do you want to come home with me tonight?” Brad asked, timidly. It was endearing but also sad how ready for rejection he was even though he had just found his soulmate. 

“Of course! Wait, I have to feed my cat.” David said thoughtfully, but went on quickly when Brad’s face fell. “I’ll head home really quick, and you can pick me up right after!” 

Brad sighed softly in relief. “Cool.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they did their work, smiles on both of their faces. At some point they had started to doodle on themselves, giggling (yes, Brad was giggling too, although he’d kill you if you said it) and while David was worried that they wouldn’t get any work done today, he was having the best time of his life- Even when Brad drew a dick on the back of his hand. 

He hadn’t considered that life with Brad would include dick humor, but it was fine with him. Life with Brad would include a lot of great things. 

-❤️-


End file.
